


Deal with a Tyrant - Dream SMP

by Shifted_Dreams



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft youtube, mcyt
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dadza, Dream SMP Spoilers?, Dream Smp, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I just stan the Idea of, King George 👀, Minecraft Reallife, Minecraft but reallife, Mostly will be playing around Wilbur‘s Deal with Dream, No Romance, Pls help him lmao, SMP Server, Sleepy Bois Incl., Tyrant Dream btw, Wilbur is Sleep deprived, alternative reality, dream smp au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shifted_Dreams/pseuds/Shifted_Dreams
Summary: After taking Wilbur back in and watching over him, Philza gets confronted by a certain Being that is too determined to get it‘s Hands on his Son.Despite having only arrived at this Mess, he isn‘t too keen on leaving his Son‘s Side no matter the Consequences.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 245





	1. Confrontation

He was shaken up, hesitating with this.

He barely had dared to look at him, at his own supposed Father.

There was nothing left that he could lose.

There was nothing left to stop him from doing this finally.

„I‘ve- I‘ve been here like seven or eight Times, I‘ve been here, seven or eight Times! Phil..I‘ve been here so many Times.“

It wasn’t a lie, it felt like he‘s been here too many Times, given the Opportunity to end it once again and again.

Every Time he has been in Company of someone or the Button didn‘t work.

Every Time he has been stopped by either someone else or he was held back by the Fact that someone sabotaged it.

Sometimes, he sabotaged himself.

„And you want to just blow it all up?“

What was he supposed to answer on that? Wasn‘t it obvious by now how much he wanted this, how much he just wanted to finally do what he‘s had planned for so long?

There was no other Way than be completely honest, speak out the Truth that he wanted to keep his Symphony like this..unfinished and destroyed, not deserving of anyone except him.

„I do.“

Despite having said it so many Times and meant it each and every one, it felt so heavy on his Heart to admit it to him.

To admit it to the one who had helped take care of him and the rest that he called his Family, it hurt.

It was like a burning feeling that nagged at his cold-grown Heart, not noticeable right away but slowly and over passing Time, you could feel it become stronger and stronger.

„You‘ve fought so hard to get this Land back.“

He was right.

He had sacrificed almost everything just so he could have it.

Arguments,

Fights,

Wars.

It would be stupid to just give up after giving so much just to get it back, wouldn’t it? Fought for Independence and lost everything, now here they were. Destroying what they had gained and then be taken away just to be thrown out.

Just to suffer.

„I‘m..“

What was he going to say?

Would he apologize or blow it all up right in front of the other?

At this Point, he wasn’t sure what was right anymore and what was supposed to be wrong, he was honest there.

He always thought he was on the right Side, despite being the Villain of this Story.

And then, it suddenly hit him- the Fate of his own Land was back in his own two Hands, whether it should disappear for good or stay with the Regret locked into his Mind was his alone Choice.

„Phil- I‘m so..so tired, you know?

I want to go back..“

The harsh brown Eyes finally met the light blue ones from the older, the almost glare from him sent a shiver down his Spine.

He couldn’t even imagine how it must feel to have your own Family, someone you welcomed, helped and kept close end up as much of a mess he was right now.

Exhausted,

Lost

and just plainly a Traitor to everyone.

Despite having told the others he‘d follow them from now on and only use this Plan if something goes wrong..they would view him as a Traitor.

„You can.

We can go Home, together.“

Hearing the Word ‚Home‘ had Wilbur‘s Mind blank out as he stared at Philza.


	2. Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! How are we feelin‘?:D  
> Honestly, I‘m enjoying the Way I‘m currently writing this, it‘s pretty relaxing and feels better than how I usually write.  
> Short but sweet!  
> I hope you all are enjoying this so far too <3
> 
> I‘m planning to possibly start writing the Chapters longer depending on how I want it, since originally this wasn’t supposed to be as detailed! But I‘ll see about it 👀

Eyes moved over to glance into the dark Room, the Door of it slightly open.

There was nothing.

No movement.

No sound.

He didn‘t need to see to be able to know that his oldest Son was going to sleep for long Hours. It was a relief to finally be with them again and actually be aware of how they are doing.

They needed him here, that much was obvious.

..yet he couldn’t stop thinking about how broken Wilbur sounded, like a strong Heart that has been shattered too many Times.

_ The Way that the taller fitted perfectly in his Arms felt so familiar. It was like something has been missing all along and finally, finally after waiting so so much, he had it back. _

_ „It‘s okay, it‘s okay.. _

_ No matter what, you‘ll always be my Son, Wil. You‘ll always be part of our Family.“ _

_ This wasn‘t the first Time that he‘s cried, nor was it the first Time that Philza comforted him like this. _

_ Feeling Wilbur‘s Arms grab at his Back, sobbing as he just let himself finally be vulnerable again, he cracked a little smile at that. _

_ He just couldn‘t help himself there, he was just glad that the other still had trust in him even after all of this. _

_ „I miss them, Phil- I miss our Family so much, please-..please please don‘t leave-“ _

_ Philza continued to hold him tight, if that was even more possible right now. Neither of them were sure whether or not they should let go just yet..but what if they did? Would they suddenly wake up and realize that this- having finally a Moment of Peace -was just a dream? _

_ A little wish to see each other and be reunited as a Family with the others? _

_ Maybe that was all this is..maybe Wilbur finally had passed out somewhere after all of this Exhaustion and weight he has been carrying around and this was just a mere little stupid dream. _

_ „We will see them soon. I won‘t let you go alone anymore, you‘re safe, with the others.“ _

Shaking his Head, Philza sighed.

He should just be glad that he was able to get there at the right Moment and actually convince him to open up, to come back and give this all another Chance even when he‘s been broken down by others too many Times.

Giving him rest was the only Option they had right now and once he would wake up again, they can start to work this out. God, was he grateful for that someone here was kind enough to give them a warm Place to rest at.

At least until they were able to figure Things out together and with the others, of course..

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

„The Door‘s open, come in.“

Shortly after, he heard the Frontdoor creak open before the sound of Footsteps made him look away from the other Room, his Eyes meeting a white plain Mask.

A smiling Mask with blank Eyes staring right back at him.

If he was honest, this was the Person he had least expected to come here first- it would‘ve been reasonable if it was Tommy, Techno or even Tubbo, maybe Fundy honestly.

They are Family after all, but..

Him?

It certainly wasn‘t for a good Reason, he guessed.

„I want to speak to Wilbur.“


	3. „Talk“

It took him a Moment to fully realize what he said.

He..wants to speak to him.

To Wilbur.

Philza wasn‘t sure what to say at first, thinking about whether it would be a good Idea or not.

Though luckily, the decision didn‘t take all too long to weight the cons and pros of.

„He‘s sleeping, like he should be.

So no, you can‘t.“

This definitely made Dream sigh, if it was out of annoyance or just disappointment, he couldn‘t tell. Maybe it was both.

But what did he expect?

That he could walz right in here and expect to be able to talk to Wilbur immediately without a care in the World?

Not as long as he was here to make sure nothing happened to him.

„I need to speak to him right now. If not, well, I‘m sure you won’t like the consequences it might have.“

He didn‘t budge nor give in to whatever the masked Man wanted, his Son had priority and that was it.

Least to say, he really didn’t care what he wanted from the other.

Whatever it was, it needed to wait.

There was nothing more and nothing less to it.

Standing up from where he was previously sitting at the Table, Philza now took a few Steps towards the taller.

He himself wasn‘t as threatening and didn’t intend to either, but he wouldn’t let said other go any further.

„Do you want anything to drink if you decide to stay and wait?“

The Attempt at changing the Topic was obvious, making Dream tilt his Head slightly to one Side like a confused little Puppy would as it intensely listened. Except that Dream was in a higher up position than a cute Dog one might own, which has been shown multiple Times in the past.

The past that he has only heard of in Words but never in Action.

It was a rather uncomfortable Silence as that Thought burned in his mind.

Strained.

Tense.

„Listen Philza, I know how much..Family means to you, but I don’t have any Time for this.“

The Sentence started off calm with a hint of understanding, yet it had a certain Feeling to it that made it all sound so..different, off from how he talked.

Whether that was just his own imagination or actual truth, he couldn‘t tell.

The blank Mask hid away what was usually a key Element in Emotions and how some People might pick it up- the Eyes were called the Gate to one‘s Soul for a Reason.

„I was the one who brought you here in the first Place, so keep that in Mind.“

Philza‘s Eyes picked up on the little detail from Dream slightly grabbing a bit tighter on the end of his Netherite Sword, as if trying to threaten him without actually saying it.

If one didn‘t pay attention to the Words that he had just said, that is.

And really, he did feel slowly unsure of this when realizing that while Dream was literally packed with Netherite Armor and Weapons still, Philza on the other Hand had nothing.

Someone like him, who has fought Wars after Wars and survived in a World like this..

His Words weren’t just all bark and no bite, like they used to say.

Actions do speak louder and Dream wasn’t afraid to use them.

„I won‘t take No as an Answer again.

Step out of my Way.“

Shit-


	4. Awake

Wilbur hated it.

He despised the way his own Body ached.

The way it laid perfectly still, covered beneath warm blankets of the Bed.

The way it would rest so peacefully, while his Mind never stopped.

It was running and running and running.

As if it would never get tired or even be quiet.

Turning around, he kept his Eyes shut tightly, as if hoping that if he tried long enough, his Thoughts would finally leave. That he would finally be able to fall into a deep slumber and wake up Hours later.

That sounded so nice..to feel the Sun shine down on him once he would wake up, the warmth of the sunbeams making it cozy as the outside is rather chill in the Morning.

To hear the Birds chirping happily away in an early Morning while he would get ready for the rest of the Day, enjoying the peaceful Silence he would get before another exciting Day would await him with so many Events.

How Wilbur would love to spend the following Noon with his Friends, messing around until it would be late Afternoon and close to Evening, only for them to either leave for their own Things or gather up together. How they would make a campfire and sing silly Songs, laugh at stupid Jokes and Puns they would pull at a Moment like that.

Before it would be too late into the Night, he‘d go back. Back to his House, his cozy and warm Bed that always reminds him of how he would wake up next Morning, basking in the Sunli-

_ „He‘s sleeping, like he should be. _

_ So no, you can‘t.“ _

Philza‘s Voice cut his little daydreaming short, though to him, it still sounded a little muffled by probably the Blankets that he suddenly found himself burying his Head in.

From the Tone he could somewhat pick up, the other didn‘t sound happy with whoever he was talking with.

Of course he didn’t mind if Philza was talking with someone that came over, not that he was actually asleep anyway.

Should he maybe get up though?

Or should he just stay here like this and listen?

It felt wrong to just listen in to the Conversation..

But then, before he could make up his Mind, the other Person responded.

_ „I need to speak to him right now. If not, well, I‘m sure you won’t like the consequences it might have.“ _

A Person he knew all too well.

He had deep respect for the Man who literally once rigged and blew up his Nation, but that respect had just turned into extreme Fear.

It immediately made sense- Dream wouldn‘t just randomly decide to talk to anyone and pull something like this, there was a good reason for why he would want to talk with specifically him..and oh god, the reason was most definitely the Deal.

The Deal they‘ve made to support Plan B.

_ „Do you want anything to drink if you decide to stay and wait?“ _

Despite the Situation, he couldn‘t help himself but think about what might happen if he didn‘t somehow do anything.

It honestly gave him back the feeling of Despair he has felt when the first War they fought had happened. Where Dream didn‘t show them any Mercy at all and rigged his little safe Place that he had grown to love and appreciate. Losing it all to an Explosion big enough to take the Lives of many People.

But not as big as the Explosives that were still hidden under this Nation.

Under the Nation that he had wanted to once take back..that he has sworn to destroy.

_ „Listen Philza, I know how much..Family means to you, but I don’t have any Time for this.“ _

Wilbur held his breath, still not having decided just yet whether he should take action or not. Usually he didn’t have too much trouble of confronting Problems..the solving part on the other Hand was something else.

..Maybe he should stay here in Bed, cuddled up in the warmth of the Blankets and just listen. To him, Philza was capable of handling himself and if something was really up, he could defend himself. He would be safe and sound, just like he promised- he wouldn‘t dare to leave them after all!

It‘s Phil after all! Philza, the one who has taken care of their Family and protected them for so long, he could-

_ „I was the one who brought you here in the first Place, so keep that in Mind.“ _

Get up.

Get up-

GET UP, DAMMIT-

These were the only Thoughts that Wilbur could think about as his Body moved almost completely on its own, sitting up without even thinking and trying to feel where his enchanted Sword was in this dark room. He struggled for a Moment until he felt something, grabbing it tightly and tugging at it.

His Heart was suddenly pumping his blood as fast as possible, trying to get his Adrenaline up to supposedly help in such Situation.

_ „I won‘t take No as an Answer again. _

_ Step out of my Way.“ _

And then he finally bolted towards the Door that was resting, not closed all the Way. Slamming it open certainly caught the Attention of the other two, but Wilbur‘s Eyes were fixated on the masked Man.

His own Sword was tightly gripped in his right Hand and despite the stare, he only held a defensive position and didn‘t try to threaten.

He just wanted to protect what little he had left..

That being his Family, and Philza was part of that.

When Wilbur spoke, you could definitely hear that he was nervous still, but he also was ready to fight if it came to it.

„Leave him out of this, Dream.“


	5. Protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Sorry for not updating for a longer while, I‘m a bit busy with Schoolstress + Exams!  
> But I hope I can get more written out soon!:>
> 
> I‘m most likely going to make another Story or Oneshot Book to get some writing variety for myself, so if you have any Ideas, Wishes, etc., please do tell! I‘m always open to hear :D
> 
> Besides that, stay hydrated and enjoy this lil Chapter <3

A chuckle came from him, obviously smirking at the amusing Scene unfolding right in front of him.

Something like this, such a protective Reaction..it was fun.

Easily able to mess around with.

„Mmmhm, sleeping. Surely doesn‘t look like he is, to me.“

Dream responded as he kept his Eyes on the winged Man for a Moment, before Wilbur grabbed Philza by the Arm only to pull him away and put himself between the two.

As if trying to show that if he wanted to hurt his Father, he‘d have to go through him first.

How sweet and adorable, isn‘t it?

Oh so sweet..and yet so pathetic.

He wasn’t surprised at this.

„Wil, go back to your Room. I‘ll handle this, you need to rest.“

Despite being told that by Philza, who he knew could probably handle this like he had said, he didn’t want to. He couldn‘t get himself to leave this Situation they found themself in.

His Body just didn‘t move no matter how much he would try and convince himself that it would be fine.

Was it really the first Time he hasn‘t listened to someone though?

No, Wilbur has done it time and time again , nothing exactly new with this then.

„He‘s not a stupid Child, he can make his own Decisions.“

Dream wasn‘t exactly wrong with that.

He wasn‘t a Child anymore and could choose for himself, but once again, he still felt so unsure of if he could really think clearly right now.

Philza on the other Hand, he carefully grabbed his Son by one of his Shoulders, trying to comfort him a little bit without making the Situation even more overwhelming than it already was. He wanted to show his Son that he wasn‘t alone anymore, except without using Words.

Words could be twisted around so easily.

Actions couldn‘t.

And really?

It did make Wilbur a little bit less tense than he was, even if it wasn‘t noticeably a big change.

Even the smallest Things could make a bigger difference though.

„Leave. I don‘t want you here, Dream.“

After all of this, Wilbur was determined not to let someone control him or tell him what to do. He‘d do what is right finally, recover with his Family at his Side.

And once this was done as well, he‘d finally actually get to rest.

He wanted to work on bettering everything.

No more breaking apart of what he has once deemed as his own Home.

„Oh c‘mon, I just want to talk. Just sit down and have a nice chat, you know?

We‘re Friends, aren‘t we? I helped you by providing all this TNT you asked for, the least you can do is talk with me.“

This snapped something in Philza.

He didn‘t need to hear it twice to know that this was Manipulation in some way.

It wasn‘t just random wording, he‘s heard already that Dream knew how to speak to others to get to them even the slightest bit.

And before Wilbur could really react or respond to the masked one, Philza already took the lead back and gave the other a cold glare as he still kept his Side at his Son.

„People like you don‘t just talk, Dream..your Words don‘t mean anything.“


End file.
